The Unused Barracks
by goodpennamesaretaken
Summary: Harsh punishments lie in store for Eren when he falls asleep during Levi's class, and Levi makes him clean every part of the unused barracks. But when they accidentally get locked in together overnight, the two talk and Levi offers to help Eren figure out his sexuality, although only on the terms that it never happens again. but the next day, Eren cant stop thinking about him...


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeager!" Eren snapped to attention and out of his half-sleep mode. "Y-yes corporal?" he said, hastily standing up and snapping his arms into the salute. Captain Levi's eyes narrowed as he stared suspiciously at Eren. "Yeager, were you /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"sleeping/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"?" Eren's eyes widened as he knew he had been found out. From beside him, Mikasa gave him a look that said 'i told you so'. Armin gulped nervously as he hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for giving Eren his notes. "Do you actually have the nerve to sleep in my class?" Eren looked around nervously to avoid his gaze, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. "Uh- i'm very sorry corporal, i haven't been sleeping well lately- I promise I won't sleep in class anymore. Levi's eyes narrowed even more, if it was possible. He scoffed. "Meet me in my office after class," he said ominously, turning back to the lesson. Levi acted the same throughout the rest of the lesson, but keeping an eye on Eren the whole time. Finally, the lesson ended, and the cadets filed out. Mikasa put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a solemn look, and walked away, Armin trailing after her and giving him a look of pity/wishing good luck. Jean, the last one to walk out, smirked in his direction and said, mockingly, "nice knowing you, suicidal bastard," while walking out the door and closing it behind him. Eren nervously walked over to Levi's office and opened the door. Levi was at his desk, filling out paperwork. He looked up when Eren came in. "ah, yes. Yeager. In all my years commanding in the survey corps, you are the only cadet to have the audacity to sleep in my class." there was a certain viscosity and sharpness pronounced on 'audacity', and his eyes sharpened aggressively towards Eren as he said it. "Yes, corporal. I am very sorry, and as I said before, I haven't been getting enough sleep, bec-" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tsk." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't care for your excuses, and I certainly don't have time for this. Therefore, I have set up a special punishment for you." Levi leaned down and pulled out a bucket full of- /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"cleaning supplies./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Eren gulped. He knew what was coming. "You will spend the rest of the day cleaning the unused barracks. You won't leave until i say you can, and if you miss Hanji's class and Erwin's briefing, i won't make any excuses for you." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Eren bowed his head slightly, accepting it. "Yes, corporal." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good. since you have never been to the unused barracks, I will have to waste my time showing it to you and supervising you while you clean, since we don't allow cadets unsupervised in there anymore. Come now, and bring the cleaning supplies." Levi got up and started walking out, Eren hastily picking up the bucket and following him throughout the survey corps headquarters. "Um, captain Levi, what happened that cadets aren't allowed unsupervised in the unused barracks anymore?" Levi stopped abruptly, causing Eren to almost bump into him, and turned around and looked Eren intensely in the eyes, lowering his voice. "Now that, Yeager, is none of your business." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Eren nodded. "I see, corporal. I apologize." Levi nodded. "Good." he turned around and said, slightly louder, "we are here." they stood in front of an old looking building. Eren hadn't realized it was the unused barracks, he had just assumed it was a storage shed or something. Levi unlocked the door, then opened it to reveal a dusty old room that could have held several beds, but only had bunk beds lining the perimeter. The middle of the room was dusty and empty, dirt covering the floor. "Now, you will clean every bed exactly the same until every bed is clean as possible. You won't be able to leave until i say you can, and that won't be until i have evaluated the cleanliness of every bed. Understand?" Eren nodded. "Good. now, I will start by showing you the method you will use on all the beds." the next few hours went by painstakingly slow; Levi showing him the cleaning techniques on one of the beds, making him do it on the next, and then Eren going around the room cleaning the beds while Levi laid on the already clean bed and watched him, occasionally yelling at him for doing something wrong. After what seemed like a lifetime and a millennia of back hurt, Eren finished all of the beds and had done more than half of them over again, per Levi's instruction. Levi stood in the middle of the room smiling evilly. "Good. now, you will sweep the floor until there is no dust." it took everything in Eren for him not to groan. "Yes, corporal." Eren went over to open the door to get the broom he lad left outside and suddenly had trouble with it. Panic started to rise in him as he kept jiggling the doorknob. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It wouldn't open/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; white-space: pre-wrap;" -Thanks for reading! this is the first chapter, and chapter 2 will be posted soon. I'm still working on the 3rd chapter.-/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; white-space: pre-wrap;" (disclaimer: i do not own these characters or attack on titan, all rights go to the creator. )/span/span/p 


End file.
